


penny for your thoughts

by freedomatsea



Series: Hell's Kitchen Universe Pieces [31]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Smut, also the best pit in the whole world Mack, artichokes, kastle - Freeform, so much coffee, that'll make sense when you read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen is tasked with researching whether the Punisher is alive or dead and...</p>
            </blockquote>





	penny for your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly could not have written this behemoth little one-shot without the help of my dearest friend Tricia. She has read and encourage this every step of the way and I'm so excited and also terrified to deliver this to the Kastle fandom?
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think!

Matt’s confession had turned Karen’s irritation about Nelson and Murdock being defunct, into joy. She was actually happier at the Bulletin anyways. Ellison was a good boss and he actually _paid_ in something other than pies. Of course Matt didn’t seem to see it that way. He tried to Catholic guilt her over her anger about his vigilante reveal. But the joke was on him because she was an Atheist and pretty damn pissed when she was lied to.

Ellison was pretty confused about her sudden refusal to write an article that contained the word _Daredevil_ in it. She was fairly certain he thought she was crazy. She’d turned her back on Daredevil hero-worship, yet she could still wax philosophically about Frank Castle.

Maybe that was because Frank Castle was _always_ the Punisher to her. Now, when she saw Daredevil’s name plastered across the evening news or the second age of the newspaper, she could only think of Matt. Matt Murdock… The _same_ Matt Murdock who had spoken so negatively about The Punisher’s brand of vigilantism, all the while slipping out to get his ass handed to him because he couldn’t pull a trigger.

He’d never see her the same way if he _knew_ her past.

“You want to write a piece about The Punisher?” Ellison questioned as he barged into her office. “I know how you’re the guy’s biggest fan.”

Karen’s brows pinched together. “What could there even be to write about?” She knew he wasn’t dead, but no one else knew. He’d been laying low, from what she could tell. There hadn’t been any murders that seemed like him. She’d _looked_.

“Police finally finished investigating the fire at his house.” Ellison tossed a file onto her desk. “It wasn’t an accident. They’re labeling it as an arson.”

“And?” Karen glanced down at the file, frowning at the charred remnants of Frank’s home. She knew in her heart that he’d done it. Some symbol of moving on from that chapter of his life. “I don’t understand what you want me to write.”

“They don’t think this was just some teenage punks out for a thrill. They think he’s alive.”

“ _What_? No.” She feigned surprise and disbelief. “That doesn’t make any sense. It was probably just a pissed off relative of someone he killed.” She closed the file, shaking her head. “I’m not going to write an article theorizing that he’s alive.”

“I thought you’d be in it to find the truth,” Ellison’s brows rose upwards, giving her a questioning look. “Some of your most passionate research and writing came out of that Frank Castle case. I’m not one to judge, but you came across a little like one of Dahmer’s groupies, when it came to Castle.”

Karen scoffed, “I need coffee.” She pushed her chair back and moved across her office to the Keurig she’d got. It was such an upgrade from the law office. “Look, I _get_ that this sort of story would be big for the paper. But I can’t do it. To me, it’s like someone trying to figure out who the Daredevil is. _If_ Frank’s alive, I’m not going to blow his cover.”

“I thought you’d see this as the story of a lifetime.”

She smiled wistfully. “I just don’t think it’s the right story for me.”

“Well,” Ellison leaned over her desk to pick up the folder. “I’m going to pass it on to someone else.”

“ _Wait_!” Karen said quickly. If someone else took the article, then there was every chance that they’d probe too deeply and find something that would lead to Frank’s current whereabouts. She couldn’t let that happen. She rubbed her hand over her forehead, covering her mouth for a brief moment before she spoke. “I’ll do it.”

“I thought that would get you to.” He dropped the file back down on her desk. “I want to see a draft in my inbox by Monday.”

“You want me to figure out if Frank Castle is alive in _three_ days?”

Ellison smiled at her before leaving her office without another word.

Three days. Three days to pretend that she was researching Frank Castle post-death. Three days to pretend that she didn’t know for damn certain that he was out there. Still, she didn’t know _where_. It wasn’t a lie, so much as a half-truth.

There was a part of her that was excited that she _might_ see him. Even after how they’d parted, she wanted to see him. She’d caught herself watching the cityscape at night. Hoping to catch him looking down at her from above like some dark guardian angel. Which was silly, really. She knew Frank had manners and despite what he did, he wasn’t a _bad_ man. She’d pretty much said in no uncertain terms that she didn’t want to see him again – he wasn’t going to go against her wishes.

But that didn’t mean her wishes hadn’t changed and he just wasn’t privy to that fact.

***

“Hey Foggy.” Karen said as she shouldered her phone so she could open her car door. “Sorry I didn’t get back to you sooner. I was in the research room and you know how shit the phone service is there.”

“What are you working on?”

“Oh, you know… Anything that doesn’t involve Matt.” They’d bonded over Matt’s sorry excuse for friendship and complete disregard for their feelings. “How’s your new job working out for you?”

“Good. _Well_. Jessica Jones is pretty much keeping this place running with her issues.” He chuckled. “I just can’t escape these types of people.”

“You and me both.” Karen sighed, making sure her car doors were locked as she sat in the parking garage.  She’d gotten into a habit of being extra vigilant. “Have you heard from Matt?”

Foggy let out a heavy sigh, “We were supposed to meet up last night at Josie’s but from the looks of the news this morning he was busy prancing around the roof tops getting the shit beat out of him.”

“I suppose his righteous cause never breaks for beer.” She remarked bitterly. She missed the three of them hanging out. She wished she could rewind and go back to the times where they died of heat prostration in Josie’s before she’d called Matt her boyfriend, when it was just the three of them enjoying themselves, without any angst.

But that would mean rewinding past the parts where Frank came barreling into her life and she didn’t want to lose those fleeting moments. Not even Matt and Foggy.

“Hey, I hate to be _that_ friend too, but… Ellison wants this article in draft form by Monday and I really have to start on the leg work.”

“No, I understand. How about I take you out for a round of beer on Monday? After the draft’s in.”

“Josie’s?”

“Where else?” Foggy laughed. “See you then.”

“See you then.” She smiled. It would be nice. She deserved a little fun. Even if it was Josie’s on a Monday night.

***

The research room had all been for show. Ellison had to believe that she didn’t _already_ know that Frank Castle was alive and well. His whereabouts were a complete guess to her, but her gut told her to take the road less traveled, that led straight out to the middle of goddamn nowhere, to that shed where she’d told him he was dead to her.

There was nowhere else she could think of finding him. It wasn’t like he had left a number to a burner phone or some proxy-coded email address to reach him by. He thought she didn’t want to be in contact with him, so why would he reach out?

Honestly there was no reason for her to be there at all. She didn’t have to do the leg work on an article she was going to lie about. It wasn’t like Ellison was trailing her to make sure she actually researched Frank.

With a heavy sigh, Karen climbed out of her car and quietly shut her car door. She jumped when she heard a dog bark from inside the shed. She froze in her place, suddenly _really_ regretting her decision to come out here. With her luck some crazy homeless man was living in the shed and he had an attack dog that was going to eat her like kibble.

She fumbled with her keys, cursing the fact that with a beat up piece of shit like her car, keyless entry wasn’t possible.

“Mack! Easy boy. She’s not gonna hurt you.”

She turned, just in time to see her furry attacker. Karen opened her mouth to scream, but instead found herself being attacked by an incredibly excitable sixty pound tail wagger.

Karen’s heart was pounding in her chest as she looked at the figure back lit by the light coming out of the shed. It was Frank. His hulking mass was pretty distinguishable. “Hi there.” She said, not to him, but to the dog, that had his paws pressed against her stomach in an attempt to get her to pet him.

“What’re you doing out here, ma’am?”

She could have lied, but she didn’t. She couldn’t. Not with him. “Ellison wanted me to research into whether or not you’re actually dead. I wasn’t going to do it, but then he was going to give it to someone else and… I couldn’t let someone blow your cover.”

“Thank you.” Frank remarked, low enough that she had to strain to hear it over the whines of the dog. “Mack, c’mere boy.” He clapped his hands to get the pit’s attention and he came sulking back to him. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“It’s no problem. I’m a dog person. Not that I can even have one in my apartment.” She tucked her hair behind her ear, glancing down at the ground. She was rambling. “How have you been?”

Frank plucked the cigarette from his mouth and dropped it to the ground, putting it out with the toe of his boot. His response came as a grunt and he nodded towards the shack in a gesture that she took as a come inside. He headed in with Mack in toe and she followed them both inside. He’d cleaned the place of up. It no longer resembled the dirty little shack where he’d murdered… she wasn’t going to go there. The bastard deserved it. She had just been so _sick_ of bloodshed.

“You know those’ll kill you, right?” Karen stated, grimacing the second the words came out of her mouth.

His brows rose upwards and a faint smile flickered over his lips. “Yeah. But everything’ll kill you sooner or later.” Frank’s eyes lingered on her face for a moment before he moved across the shed to a coffee pot. “Coffee?”

“Yes please.” Karen rubbed her hands together, studying the back of his head. He looked _much_ better. His face had returned to a normal color, no signs of bruising anywhere to be seen. Except his shoulder. That looked bruised. She could see the purple stain peeking out from beneath the sleeve of his shirt. “For the record, I have no intention of writing _anything_ that makes it sound like you’re alive. Your secret remains safe with me and… Matt I guess.”

“Red?”

“Yeah.” Karen sighed, leaning against the wall. “It’s really safe with him. He doesn’t tell _anyone_ the truth.”

Frank chuckled. “He mentioned that you were pissed at him.” He moved to hand her the cup of coffee, their fingers brushing just long enough for both of them to meet each other’s eyes and quickly pull away. “I told him you had every right to be pissed at him. Hell, I was pissed at him for you.”

“You were?” Karen blinked, taking a sip of her coffee. “This is good.”

“Course I was. You and I talked about truth and lies. Daredevil was one fucking big truth he was keeping from you.” Frank huffed. “Besides… you’re better off without him. You won’t be a casualty to his cause.”

She laughed. “It’s been nice not getting shot at for six months.” Karen chewed on her bottom lip before taking another sip of coffee. “But it’s also been boring.” She covered her mouth, her eyes fixed on the wall just above his head. “Quiet.” If she stared at that spot any longer she was going to blurt out how fucking terrible _quiet_ was and she wasn’t sure what he’d think when she told him why.

“Penny for your thoughts ma’am?”

“You can call me Karen.” She told him with a sweet smile. “I’m not part of your legal team anymore.”

“It ain’t about you being on my legal team.” He waved his hand dismissively. “It’s a Marine thing.”

“A _good_ Marine thing?”

He gave a little grunt and nodded. “Not to see ungrateful for your visit, but why’re you here?”

Karen’s shoulders sagged and she met his gaze. “I don’t know. I guess I just wanted to come… to see if my gut was right about you being here.” She took another sip of the coffee. “I think you’re the only one who gets me.”

Frank sat his coffee cup down. “ _No_. Shit like that means you think there’s something similar between us and there isn’t Karen. You are a good person.”

Karen nearly dropped her coffee when she laughed. “I’m _not_ a good person. I wish I was. I strive to be good. But… I am _not_ some innocent bystander.” She blinked rapidly, looking away from him. “You know, it’s funny… I used to spend a lot of time rehearsing this confession in the bathroom mirror. Even before Matt and I … dated or whatever that was, I had wanted to tell him what happened. But then… I had this conversation with him comparing you and Daredevil and his response made me realize that he would _never_ understand. Then I found out he _was_ the Daredevil and it made it a hundred times worse.” She shook her head. “I sound like a blathering idiot, I know.”

“Karen,” Frank started, moving to take her coffee cup out of her hand, sitting it down on the workbench beside her. “You shouldn’t keep whatever’s bothering you pint up. It ain’t good for you.”

She pressed her lips together and lifted her head to meet his eyes. It was remarkable how gentle his eyes could be with her. This was a man who had seen such _terrible_ shit and yet he was able to make her feel safe under his gaze. “It’s been two years now and sometimes when I’m home alone, when it’s quiet, it all comes rushing back and it just makes me _sick_.” She closed her eyes. “Almost two years ago I woke up in a pool of my co-worker’s blood with a knife in my hand and the police barreling in to arrest me. I had been set up by Fisk because I received an email with incriminating information about Union Allied. While I was in custody I was almost murdered. Matt and Foggy were _my_ legal team and they got me out of the mess but… I got in way too deep with the research, which is clearly a bad habit of mine –”

“Not bad. You just want the truth.” He interjected.

“Yeah.” She smiled a little. “Well, the truth got me kidnapped by Fisk’s assistant. The idiot puts a gun in the middle of the table after he _threatens_ to kill my friends unless I get them to drop the case and the story and…” She covered her mouth and turned away from him. “One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven.”

“Sounds like the bastard deserved it.” Frank’s hand curled around her shoulder, urging her to turn back around to face him. “I’m proud of you Karen.”

“ _Proud_?” She sputtered.

“Didn’t you just say he was gonna kill your friends?”

“Yes.” Karen tucked her hair behind her ears, looking up at him nervously. “He was. You’ve seen the sort of power Fisk has.” She shook her head. “I could have never told Matt… I would have had to follow it up with some apologetic twist. I’m not sorry.”

“You shouldn’t be.” Frank told her, his fingers still lingering at her shoulder. “No one should have to apologize for defending themselves. And if you ever do tell Red, you better tell me if he tries to guilt you because I’ll fix his little red wagon for you.”

Karen laughed brightly at his words, leaning forward to press her forehead against his chest. She half-expected him to pull away when she realized that the action was rather familiar. But he didn’t pull away. “I really didn’t come out here just to confess something I did two years ago.” She told him.

“ _Mhm_.” He hummed, his hand moving from her shoulder to the small of her back, rubbing gently. “Confess your sins to the dead man, right?”

Karen smiled. He was teasing her. She stepped a little closer and wrapped her arms around him, as best she could. “That reminds me of an episode of Buffy I was watching last night.” She laughed lightly. “It was the musical episode.”

“Maria watched that show.”

“Oh.” Karen pulled back, reaching for her cup of coffee. “It’s a fun show and it doesn’t have any superheroes on it.” She shook her head. “You have _no_ idea how many dumb superhero movies and shows are on these days. _Arrow_ , _Flash, Gotham_ , that terrible _Batman vs. Superman_ movie.”

Frank snorted. “Here I was wanting to see that movie.”

Her brows shot upwards. “I mean it wasn’t that bad.” She smiled a little. “Movie theaters are dark, no one would know it’s you. I mean… we’re not that far from New Jersey. They _never_ know what’s going on in the city.”

Frank sighed, snatching up his own forgotten cup of coffee. “It’s getting late.”

“Right.” She nodded, glancing towards the door. “No. You’re right. It _is_ late and I have a fake news article to work on and you… I’m sure you were busy.” Karen downed the last of her lukewarm coffee and sat it back down on the workbench. “Thank you for listening to me. I really appreciate it.”

“ _Karen_.”

Her hand was on the doorknob, ready to turn it, when she felt him behind her. His hand was pressed against the door above her head to keep her from opening it. “Don’t go. I’ve enjoyed having company.”

“I’ve enjoyed being your company.” She whispered, turning around to face him, her back pressed flush against the door. “I’m sorry for what I said, before…”

“No you’re not. We just went through this.” Frank’s lips quirked upwards into a grin. “You don’t fucking apologize when your actions are justified. You were protecting yourself from me.”

“I felt like I was depriving myself from you.” Karen admitted. “God, maybe Ellison was right. Maybe I _am_ like the Dahmer groupies.”

“Did you just fuckin’ compare me to Jeffery Dahmer?”

Karen covered her mouth with one hand to stifle her laughter. “No!” She squeaked out in between laughs. “No no no. Ellison made this stupid comment about how I was like Dahmer’s groupies when it came to you… Which I thought and I _do_ think is ridiculous. I looked it up too. It’s this whole thing called Hybristophilia. Like these girls get _off_ on having the hots for these serial killers.”

“Are you shitting me? That’s a _thing_?” Frank couldn’t help but laugh. “I mean, to each his own, but fuck.”

Karen made a face. “I was pretty horrified when I looked it up.” She shuddered dramatically. Not that she would admit it to him, but she _was_ attracted to him. Especially now. When there was barely any sign of the fact that he _was_ the Punisher and she could forget all the terrible things he’d done. Even then, she could look past it. At least he’d never tried to pretend he was someone else.

“Would you like more coffee?”

“That would be great, thank you.” Karen snapped out of her thoughts as Frank pulled away from her and the door and headed back to the coffee pot. “I have a long drive ahead of me after while. I need all the help I can get.” She commented, kneeling down to play with Mack. He’d been watching them the entire time and every time Karen looked at him he would thump his tail in anticipation that she’d come over and pet him. “Is Mack the dog the Irish had?” She’d read the article.

“He was. I broke into the shelter and got him out. Pits don’t do well in shelters. He’s a good dog. Loyal. Not much of a guard dog, you might have noticed. But he’s a good boy.” Frank smiled as he watched her playing with Mack. “He seems to like you.”

“I told you. I’m a dog person. They can sense it.” Karen informed him, glancing up at him. “I guess I’m a vigilante person too since you hero types seem to flock to me.” She teased lightly.

“I’m no hero.”

“Yes you are. I wrote a whole damn article about that too.” She said firmly, narrowing her eyes. “And half the police force thinks so too. Well they _thought_. The point still stands. And between you and me, you’re the real hero, not Matt. The bad guys he fights can still hurt people when he’s through with them. Some people just need to be put down.”

“Don’t let Red hear ya say that.” Frank said as he poured their coffee.

Karen shook her head, “I don’t plan on it.” She smiled at him as he handed her the coffee, her eyes lingering on his face for a moment too long. “He’s not someone I want to hold onto with both hands.” She said, recalling the conversation they’d had at the diner.

“Yeah?” He cracked a small grin, “I don’t blame you.” Frank moved across the shed and grabbed two folding chairs for them. “I’m assuming with your article, the police have cause to believe I’m still out there?”

“I don’t know. I’ll have to call Brett tomorrow and see what he’s heard.” Karen said as she sank into the chair, balancing her coffee cup on her knee. “You’ve been good at covering your tracks. I’ll give you that. I’ve _looked_ and I haven’t seen anything.”

Frank chuckled. “Doesn’t mean I haven’t been at it still.”

“At least your face is a normal color.” She remarked, looking towards him with a small smile. “You never did answer how you’ve been.”

“That’s ‘cause there’s not much to say.” He shrugged.

Karen frowned, “Just you and Mack, right?”

He nodded, giving her a sideways look. “A man and his dog. Ain’t much better than that.”

“Aren’t you lonely?” Mack whined as if on cue. “I know he’s got you.” Karen laughed, patting her leg to get the dog to come over to her, petting her hand over his head.

Frank stared at her for a long moment before he answered. “Didn’t really put much thought into being lonely ‘til today.” He tapped his fingers against the side of his coffee cup before bringing it up to his lips, his gaze fixed on some point across the room.

“You know you could call me sometime. I could get you a burner phone just for that.” Karen offered and she _hoped_ she didn’t come across sounding like she was desperate but, in her own way she _was_. “If you want. Don’t feel like you have to.”

“I’d like that.” Frank said quietly, before taking another sip of coffee.

“ _Yeah_?” She couldn’t help the little laugh of relief that escaped her lips. “Will you be here tomorrow? I can drop the phone off tomorrow.”

Frank nodded. “I’ll be here.”

“Great.” Karen smiled at him, even though he wasn’t looking at her. “I should probably get going.” She said quietly, looking down at her now empty cup of coffee. “You probably want to rest. Do you _sleep_ here?”

He nodded. “I’ve slept in worse than this.” Frank told her. “It’s a bed.”

Her eyes fell to a sleeping bag he had rolled out under one of the work benches that she had _thought_ was Mack’s bed. “ _Frank_.”

“It ain’t that bad.”

“How do you even _fit_ under there?”

Frank arched a brow. “I don’t need that much room.”

Karen shook her head with an incredulous look. “Wouldn’t you be better off squatting in some abandoned apartment in the city?”

“Mack’s gotta have a place to take a shit. I can’t exactly take him for a walk in the city.” Frank rose to his feet, taking her coffee cup from her and putting both of them down beside the pot.

“No. I guess you can’t.” Karen rubbed her hands over her knees, staring at the sleeping bag. “Would you like me to bring like a pillow or something?”

“This ain’t a home, Karen.”

“I know it’s not!” She rubbed at her forehead, her eyes fixing on his face then. “But that’s no way to live.”

“Guess it’s a good thing I ain’t living then.” Frank’s eyes met hers, a frown creasing the spot between his eyebrows. “Same time tomorrow?”

“Same time tomorrow.” Karen replied, standing up then. “Got a preference in phones?”

Frank huffed. “I’m not picky so long as it ain’t one of those damn flip phones.”

“No flip phones. Got it.” She grinned then. “It’ll be nice to be able to hear from you.” Karen tucked her hair behind her ears nervously as she moved towards the door. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much around him. She’d probably looked like an idiot, but she didn’t really care. Frank wouldn’t think she was an idiot for smiling.

“Drive safely.” Frank told her as he held the door open for her.

“I will.” Karen said with a small nod as she stepped past him, her eyes flickering over his face. “Try not to get into any trouble tonight.”

“I can’t promise that ma’am.” Frank winked at her and it made her heart flutter in the most ridiculous of ways.

“Well _try_.” She crossed her arms across her chest as she turned around to look at him. “Good night.”

“Good night.”

***

Karen went to the store first thing in the morning to buy the burner phone for him. She bought two just in case one ever got destroyed – which was totally plausible, given his line of work. She also bought him blankets and pillows because despite what he’d said, his sleeping bag looked pretty uncomfortable. She humored the idea of getting him an inflatable mattress but she wasn’t going to be able to get that until her next paycheck hit the bank. She also bought Mack a bag of rawhides and a couple toys, because she finally had an excuse to _buy_ stuff for a dog.

Of course she told Ellison she was following up on a lead, which wasn’t _totally_ a lie, because she had called Brett and talked to him about what the police had on arson case. Brett wasn’t much help. The police were looking into the case, nothing was conclusive yet. There were a lot of theories going around about whether or not Frank Castle was still alive. A bunch of the guys thought he _was_ because at least six guys had turned up assassinated and they’d all linked to some vile child pornography ring and everyone thought the style screamed the Punisher.

Karen suggested that maybe it was a copycat vigilante. Which she regretted because that seemed to make Brett think she was hiding something. Was she really that transparent? She’d always thought she was good at lying. But maybe she needed to take lessons from Matt.

She spent the rest of the evening idly writing up an article about how there was no way that Frank Castle had survived the explosion at the docks. The arson was probably just a relative of someone he’d killed. It was some of the worst writing she’d ever done and she CTRL+A+DELETed it before she left her apartment.

Her stomach was a bundle of nerves. She felt a hell of a lot like that time she and Matt had gone on a date. Which was stupid because going to Frank’s shack wasn’t exactly a date, not even close. But still the butterflies in her stomach felt a bit like pterodactyls flapping their wings.

She took the long way out to the middle of nowhere, just in case Brett got any funny ideas about following her. She doubted that he would, but she was taking keeping Frank Castle’s whereabouts safe, very seriously.

He was waiting for her outside of the shack, leaning up against of it with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

“What did I say about those?” Karen shook her head disapprovingly, despite the smile on her lips as she stepped out of her car.

“Something about them killing me.” Frank replied, letting out a puff of smoke before he dropped the butt on the ground and put it out. “I thought you’d get here after nightfall.”

“I couldn’t wait.” She admitted a little sheepishly, tucking her hair behind her ears as she opened up her trunk and pulled out the bags from the store.

“What the hell is all of that?” He crossed his arms across his chest and laughed. “You planning on moving in or something?”

“No.” Karen’s cheeks turned bright red and she was thankful that the waning light hid it somewhat. “I couldn’t stand the thought of you sleeping on the floor without a pillow.”

“ _Karen_.” Frank moved towards her and took one of the bags from her. “I told you it was _fine_.”

“Yes, well… Your idea of fine and my idea of fine clearly don’t intersect.” She stuck up her chin, daring him to challenge her decision. “I got Mack stuff too. I’ve always wanted to spoil a dog.”

“He’s gonna get an ego thanks to you.” Frank said lightly, leading her into the shack. “Mack, your girlfriend’s here.” He remarked to the dog as he jumped up off the sleeping bag to greet Karen at the door.

“Well at least someone acts like he’s excited to see me.” Karen teased, digging in the bag for a rawhide for Mack.

“Would you like me to wag my ass or something?” Frank laughed, unceremoniously dumping out the pillows and blankets on the workbench. “I’ll have to pay you back for this.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Karen told him, giving Mack one more ear scratch before she grabbed the burner phones to give him. “I got two. I just thought you that if one broke you’d have a spare. I went ahead and added my number to both of them too.” She rubbed her lips together. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” Frank took the phones from her, putting one away in a drawer and pocketing the other. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Karen smiled a little. “I guess I should uh… _go_.” She didn’t want to outstay her welcome.

“You don’t have to go.”

“No?”

“No.” Frank’s lips curved upwards into a smile. “I was actually hoping you’d stay.” He said, clearing his throat a little as he moved across the space to dig around in his backpack. “You mentioned that movie last night and I…” He sounded _really_ nervous which was insanely endearing. “I have this buddy that’s real tech savvy. He uh… Well, I went to see him last night after you left and…” He pulled out a simple black CD case and handed it to her. “I’m not sure how you feel about pirated movies but…”

Karen’s heart was fluttering up a storm in her chest. “Is this what I think it is?” She opened the case to see the innocuous CD with _BvsS_ written across it in sharpie.

“He gave me a laptop to watch it on…” He rubbed at his jaw, “I know it’s not the same as watching it in a theater but… I thought we could still watch it together.”

“This is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me.” Karen said as she practically leapt at him with a hug. She turned her head to kiss his cheek, but he was turning his head at the same moment - for whatever reason – and her lips came in contact with his lips instead of his scruff-covered cheek. “ _Shit_.” She hissed out as she pulled back, covering her lips as she met his eyes.

“It’s fine.” Frank’s jaw clenched and he looked past her at the wall before looking down at the CD still in her hand. “I haven’t got any popcorn but I have a bag pretzels.” He mumbled.

“Pretzels would be great.” Karen cleared her throat, “Where’s the laptop? I could get it started up.” She was pretty sure she was bright red. It hadn’t been bad either. Brief, but definitely _not_ bad. Really good actually. But given his reaction and her own, probably not the best avenue to take.

“Here.” Frank said, handing her his backpack.

She moved to sit down on one of the folding chairs set up from last night still. Were they going to watch it from the chairs? He didn’t exactly have a living area to watch it in and the laptop wasn’t that big.

Karen couldn’t even imagine how the request had gone down. Had he just met up with this friend of his and asked him for an illegal rip of a blockbuster movie? Had he mentioned her? She didn’t even know _what_ he would have said.

It was a _really_ good copy of the movie too. She’d been expecting to see people’s heads and a grainy movie screen on the footage, but it looked like it’d come straight out of the production room. It probably had, come to think of it.

Frank gave her a look as he stepped back into the main part of the shack with two cans of Mountain Dew and a bag of pretzels, “That where you want to sit?”

“Where else…” Karen trailed off, her eyes flickering towards the sleeping bag under the work bench. “Is that your makeshift sofa too?”

He chuckled. “Suppose so.” He shrugged his shoulders, sitting the food and drinks down on the bench and taking the pillows and blankets out of their packaging. “Guess you were psychic, these’ll make it a bit more comfortable.”

Karen brushed her fingers through her hair. It felt an awful lot like a date, which she knew it wasn’t, but that didn’t keep it from _feeling_ like one. It even had an awkward first kiss which had been totally unintentional. “Here let me get that set up.” She said, snatching one of the pillows from him before kneeling down beneath the workbench, “This is sort of like building a fort.” She commented.

“Huh.” Frank handed her the next pillow. “I guess it is a bit like a pillow fort.”

Karen laughed softly. “Didn’t know the Punisher was the pillow fort sort.”

“Only ‘cause you brought a half dozen pillows.”

“They were seven dollars at Target! How could I pass it up? You’re sleeping on the damn floor practically.” There really wasn’t much room under the work bench, enough for both of them to sit comfortably, but they’d be close.

“Thank you.” Frank said, passing the blankets to her next.

Karen sat back on her legs and looked up at him with a small smile, “You’re welcome. I figured you wouldn’t ask or act like you wanted it, but I knew you’d appreciate it.”

Frank chuckled, grabbing the laptop and the snacks, before he crouched down to her height. “You know Mack’s going to be overjoyed that you’re down on his level.”

She rolled her eyes. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re jealous of the dog.” Karen chewed on her bottom lip before she moved to sit beneath the workbench. Frank joined her in the close quarters. With the pillows, there was even _less_ space and she honestly had no idea how he and the dog slept under there. Her hip was pressed against his and she tried hard not to think about that.

“I’m not jealous of the dog.” Frank remarked, giving her a sideways look.

Mack barked.

“He says you are.” Karen said, barely stifling her laughter. She patted her lap to call Mack over. He climbed onto them, stretching out across their laps to monopolize on the most petting.

“I bet he does.” Frank settled the laptop between them on the sleeping bag, pressing the play button.

It wasn’t _that_ bad of a movie on her second watch of it. Maybe it had been because she’d seen it alone and she’d sat in the middle of a crowded movie theater where everyone was with friends or their significant others, and she’d felt like the odd-woman out.

But this was different. She kept catching herself watching Frank instead of the movie. He was enjoying it. He’d chuckle and laugh and wince during the fight scenes. He mumbled to himself a lot and she was fairly certain he was critiquing aspects of the movie that weren’t right.

They both idly stroked Mack during the movie, which meant their fingers kept bumping into each other. Neither one of them said anything. But it kept happening. A little more each time. At first it was one finger bumping into the other and then it was their pinkies overlapping and then before Karen _really_ realized it they were holding hands like it was nothing.

Karen didn’t dare mention it. She was afraid that if she did then he’d pull away and it would ruin the moment. She liked the weight of his hand curled around hers. He was so much larger than her, in pretty much every way, and she liked feeling petite beside him. It was nice. She felt _safe_. For once in the past two years she didn’t feel like she had to worry about looking over her shoulder.

He probably didn’t see himself as safe. She was pretty sure that one day that would be a sticking point for him. It wasn’t like they could be _normal_. He probably didn’t even _want_ to be normal. Which was understandable, given his past. Maybe he didn’t want _any_ of this… but he had gone out of his way to make this movie happen for her… and he wasn’t pulling his hand away from hers.

Hesitantly she shifted so she could rest her cheek against his shoulder.

Frank rubbed his thumb over her fingers in response to her movement, “You falling asleep on me?”

“Maybe.” Karen retorted with a content sigh, her lashes fluttering as she tried to stay awake.

He chuckled softly. “The movie’s not _that_ bad.” He teased, squeezing her hand a little.

“It was better the second time.” She admitted, closing her eyes. “I’m just going to rest my eyes for a minute.” She told him, her words coming out a little slurred together. Those were famous last words.

***

Karen more than a little surprised to feel the heat of the sun on her face as she woke up in the morning. She opened one eye to find the source of the light – she always made certain her curtains were shut when she went to sleep. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized her line of sight was at a completely different level than she was used to and the light was streaming in from a half-busted window on the side of the shack.

She turned her head to look behind her. Mack was wedged between her Frank and herself. He really was one hell of a spoiled dog. But she was thankful for that spoiling, because she didn’t know how she would have handled waking up curled up next to Frank.

Frank snored. It was probably one of the _cutest_ things she’d ever seen too, because when he snored his nose twitched a little. He looked so peaceful. The weight of his life had fallen away for the time being and he seemed like _just_ a man.

The last thing she wanted to do was wake him up. She couldn’t exactly leave (not that she _really_ wanted to) she was stuck in-between the wall and Mack and Frank.

Karen rolled onto her side to face him, smiling wistfully as she watched him sleep for countless minutes. He really was handsome. She’d thought he was before, during the trial, but he’d been so covered in bruises and blood and swelling that she hadn’t been able to fully appreciate his face.

Frank’s lashes fluttered and his jaw flexed as he stirred awake.

“Oh God, did I wake you?” Karen whispered, covering her mouth, grimacing a little.

He noticeably tensed. “ _Karen_.” He turned his head to look at her, his brows pinched together in a moment of confusion. “Right, you said you were _just_ resting your eyes.” He gave a low, rumbly chuckle at that.

“I guess I was more tired than I realized.” Karen said quietly as she watched him roll out from beneath the workbench.

“C’mere Mack.” He said to the dog, clapping his hands to get his attention. He jumped up from beside Karen, running outside when Frank opened the door for him.

Karen moved to sit cross-legged on the sleeping bag, watching as Frank moved around the shack to get the dog food out of a cabinet and pour it into a bowl for Mack. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned a little.

“Coffee?”

“That would be amazing.” Karen said with an appreciative smile. She moved to stand up then, grabbing her purse. She needed a piece of gum to get rid of the taste of morning breath.

“How’d you sleep?” He questioned as he stepped outside with Mack’s food bowl.

“Good.” She replied, brushing her fingers through her now-messy hair. “You?”

Frank shut the door behind him, moving over to turn the coffee pot on. “Not bad.” He shrugged, glancing back over his shoulder at her.

Karen rubbed her hands together, meeting his gaze briefly before she looked away. She was pretty sure her heart had relocated to her throat. She could hear each beat like a loud roar in her ears.

 _Nothing_ had happened but she just knew she wasn’t crazy to think that there was definitely something brewing between them. Not just their coffee.

“What did you think of the movie?” She questioned, wanting to fill the silence. “It was better the second time in my opinion.”

Frank chuckled, “I didn’t even think you were watching it.” He turned his back to her then. “You kept watching me watch it.”

Karen’s face went red. “I wanted to make sure you were enjoying it.” She said lamely.

“I was.” He told her with a heavy sigh. “We gonna talk about last night?”

“About me falling asleep? That totally wasn’t intentional…” Karen trailed off when she realized that _that_ was definitely not what he meant. “Which thing do we need to talk about? The accidental kiss or the hand holding?”

“ _Both_.” He said, pouring two cups of coffee for them. “I’m not interested in stringing you along, Karen.”

“I didn’t think you were the type to do that.” She told him, chewing on her bottom lip. “And I get that this is probably the _last_ thing on your mind. I’m probably an idiot for even humoring the idea and… that’s _not_ why I’ve been coming over here. No. I just… I like spending time with you. We can just pretend it _never_ happened.”

“Karen,” Frank raised a hand to keep her from continuing to ramble, shushing her gently. “Ever think maybe I don’t _want_ to pretend that it never happened?” He remarked, arching a brow as he held her gaze. “It’s real nice to hold someone’s hand again. Even nicer waking up and knowing I ain’t alone. But, you deserve better than _this_. Than me.” He hung his head.

“I think _that_ is for me to decide.” Karen told him firmly. “Because I happen to think that you’re just the sort of person I deserve. It doesn’t have to be forever.” She crossed her arms across her chest. “It would be nice if it was, but I understand that… something like this for someone like you has an expiration date. But this isn’t like whatever that was with Matt… I _know_ who you are. You know me too. You know more about me than the people I’ve called my _best friends_ for the past two years.”

“It ain’t that simple Karen.”

“No, it is. You’re the one making it more complicated.” Karen told him, taking a few steps towards him. “I’m not running away from this, this time.”

Frank shook his head. “I’m glad you’re not.” He turned around to hand her the cup of coffee. “It’s been nice to have you around.”

“I could be around more often.” Karen suggested, taking a sip of the coffee with a satisfied little hum. “I’d like to be around more, if you want.”

“ _Karen_.” He sighed, taking a drink of his coffee, looking away from her.

“Don’t _Karen_ me. I know what I want and I’m willing to make it work.” She gave him a look that meant business and she smiled when she caught a smirk on his lips. “I do understand why you might not want to get into something like this. I have no intentions of replacing your wife. God no. I’m not like that.”

“I know you’re not.” Frank sank down onto one of the folding chairs, taking another drink of his coffee. “That’s not why I don’t think this is gonna work out, either.”

Karen frowned. “At least all of this is on the table from the start.” She took a small sip of coffee, leaning against the workbench. “I’m not gonna walk in here and find some other woman in your bed, am I?”

Frank’s eyes snapped up at her, “Did that happen with Matt?”

“Bingo.” Karen rolled her eyes. “I’m sure it was perfectly harmless. But when your boyfriend has been acting kinda flaky – which I see now is because he was the Daredevil – and you walk into his apartment and find a _very_ beautiful woman in his bed… well. You start think…” She shook her head. “It was just a shitty situation.”

“Screw him, Karen.” Frank said lowly, his fingers tapping against the side of his cup. “You deserve better than that sort of shit.”

“Trust me. I _know_.” Karen sighed, sitting her coffee cup down on the workbench. “I should probably get going. I have that article to write and my cell has like fifteen percent left.” She was wasn’t going to be one of _those_ women. She wasn’t going to keep convincing Frank that he should want to be with her. That was his decision to make, as much as it was her own. “Thanks for the coffee.”

It wasn’t like he was going to change his mind. If there was one thing she’d learned about Frank Castle, it was once he set his mind to something – he followed through. He’d set his mind to believing that they couldn’t be together and that was just the way it was going to be.

Frank didn’t say anything, which she figured said a lot. He was a little like talking to a brick wall. At least when it came to this subject.

Karen turned away from him, grabbing up her purse and heading towards the door. “You know how to get ahold of me.” She remarked, her fingers curling around the handle.

“ _Wait_.”

Frank came up behind her, his fingers curling around her wrist to turn her around to face him. Karen’s lashes fluttered as she looked up at him, her breath caught somewhere in the back of her throat when she saw the intensity in his eyes.

His jaw clenched and unclenched, like he was deliberating his next move. His hand slipped from around her wrist to rest at her hip, pressing her back against the door. Her gaze dropped to his lips, just in time for him to catch her lips with them.

Karen lifted her hand to rest on his shoulder, gasping against his mouth as his lips slanted over hers. He wasn’t that much taller than her, but there was something that made her feel small in his arms that she _really_ liked (but she’d never admit it).

His hair had grown a little longer, just long enough for her to run her fingers through it as she curled her hand around the back of his head. She hated to _compare_ , but there was something more in this kiss with Frank. It wasn’t like kissing Matt. Those had always been such sweet kisses that lacked the same sort of want she felt now, pouring off of Frank.

A low groan rose up in the back of Frank’s throat and it reverberated straight through her. She pressed closer to him, trying to mold herself against him. His teeth dragged over her bottom lip and she hissed out something that sounded like his name.

Frank’s hand slid up her waist from her hip, his fingers tugging at the hem of her blouse to tug it out of her skirt. His eyes twinkle with mischief and it lights something deep within her. That aching burn between her thighs is closer to a forest fire now. It’s been there for longer than she cared to admit (maybe since she saw him cuffed to that hospital bed, looking like he’d had the shit beat out of him).

“Hibistrio… uh, whatever it was.” Frank remarked, brushing his lips along her jawline as his calloused fingers danced over the bare skin of her stomach that he’d revealed.

“ _What_?” Karen questioned with a breathy laugh, tugging at his hair to pull him back so she could meet his eyes.

“That word you said earlier.”

Karen pushed her hands against his chest forcefully, trying to look pissed, but it was hard to look even annoyed when she was laughing so hard. “Are you trying to say Hybristophilia?” She feigned offense, shaking her head at him.

“ _Well_.” He flashed her a shit-eating grin.

Karen gave him an incredulous look. “You’re terrible.” She curled her fingers into the material of his tee-shirt, “But I am definitely turned on by you.” She admitted, batting her lashes up at him.

Frank nodded his head slowly, brushing his knuckles over her cheekbone. “ _Yeah_? I couldn’t tell.” He teased, leaning in to kiss her again.

Karen reached down between them, loosening the last couple buttons of her blouse to give his hand more room in its pursuit to trail over her stomach and ribs. His touch was intoxicating and she craved more of it. She tugged at his shirt, wanting much less fabric separating them as soon as possible.

Frank pulled away from her, letting out a heavy breath as he looked down at her half buttoned blouse like it was a daunting challenge. “Workbench.” He mumbled, just barely loud enough for her to hear it.

“What?” Her brows pinched together.

“Just thinking.” He retorted, his hands settling at her hips.

“Don’t you want to share with the class?” Karen questioned, dancing her fingertips over his chest through his shirt. He had rock hard pecs, which was _not_ surprising to her at all. He wasn’t wirey like Matt, who was built like a boxer. Frank was firm and strong and built like, well… a soldier. She liked that about him. _A lot_.

Frank flashed her a bright smile, “I was just thinking about where’s the best place to fuck you.”

Karen inhaled sharply. “ _Oh_.” She covered her mouth, “I say that like that’s not exactly what I wanted to happen.” She chuckled, meeting his eyes. “Are you thinking _under_ the workbench?” She looked past him at the sleeping bag, which was considerably better with all the pillows, but still… not much room.

“No.” Frank nodded towards another workbench that was at a better height for them.

“That’s much better.” Karen commented with an approving nod, “Now I just need this to come off.” She drew the hem of his shirt up and he complied with helping her get it off. He was just as muscular beneath his clothes as she imagined. He had several tattoos covering his skin. Some had been jacked up from injuries he’d received, white scars slicing through black lines.

“I like this one.” Karen said, tracing her fingers over the scorpion tattoo on his pec. Her fingers trailed lower over the tattoos, taking an inventory of each one. He had one just above the waistband of his pants – she didn’t need to ask what it meant. MMXIV. 2014.

“You like tattoos, huh? Can’t say I pegged you for that sort of girl.” Frank cracked a small smile, before he brushed her hands away so he could work at the rest of the buttons of her blouse.

Karen was _incredibly_ happy she’d worn a better set of undergarments. Friday night she’d been wearing one of her worn out nude bras and simple underwear, but yesterday she’d felt a little more hopeful and she’d gone with a cute Victoria Secret set that was black with red hearts.

Given the way his tongue darted out over his lips as he stared at it, it seemed to be a hit with Frank.

She stepped closer to him, winding her arms around his neck as she leaned up to kiss him again. Their stomachs were pressed together as their mouths worked together. His fingers tangled in her hair, cradling the back of her head as he leaned into the kiss, turning them around so they were only a handful of steps away from the workbench now.

Frank slid his free hand along her back, pinching the clasp of her bra so it slid down her arms. She laughed, breaking from the kiss, “ _Really_?”

“How else am I going to get you naked?” He chuckled and Karen swore he looked like at least fifty pounds of weight had been taken off his shoulders.

“Fair point.” She grinned, her fingers trailing over the V that led downwards. Karen played with the button of his pants, looking up at him through her lashes.

Frank shook his head. “Not yet.” He caught her hands as he led her backwards towards the workbench. He released his hold on her wrists to lift her up onto the edge of the counter. “I have other plans first.” He told her as he kissed along her collarbone. His hands skimmed up her stomach to cup her breasts. His skin was rough and his fingers calloused and it made desire spike through her.  

It had been _awhile_ and there was only so much a person could do for herself.

Karen’s fingers curled around the back of his head as he dipped his head lower to take one of her breasts into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the pebbled peak of her nipple, making her keen in response.

Somehow, she’d imagined that he’d be rough. It seemed like how he’d be, but now, like this… she realized how wrong her imagination had been. He’d always been so gentle with her. Like she was breakable and she understood. Even though she wasn’t, not even, he valued her safety and like a fine piece of China he had to be gentle.

It was a conversation for another day.

He seemed to take immense pleasure from teasing her. Which was both a blessing and a curse because he was driving her crazy with the desire burning low in her belly. Frank definitely enjoyed the way she gasped and sighed and half-whimpered and moaned.

Frank finally released her breasts from the torment of his mouth, crouching down in front of her. He ran his hands over the tops of her thighs. Karen looked down at him confusedly, before realizing _exactly_ what his intentions were.

God, she’d really lucked out. Sunday was going to be a holy experience for her after all.

“Hang on.” Karen said, pressing one hand against the counter to lift herself up and undo the clasp and zipper of her skirt so it could actually come off instead of just being pushed up around her waist.

Frank chuckled as he slid her skirt off, her legs spread wide enough for him to see the very obvious state of her arousal, darkening the fabric of her underwear.

Karen tucked her hair back behind her ears, swallowing thickly as she looked down at him. She lifted up to help him get her underwear down her legs. He brushed his lips over her inner thighs, his eyes fixed on her face as he moved closer to where she wanted his mouth.

“Quit teasing.” She groaned as he retreated just shy of the apex of her thighs.

“I ain’t teasing, I’m being thorough.”

Karen narrowed her eyes. “You’re teasing and you know it.”

Frank chuckled. “Maybe I am.” He remarked with a cocky little smirk. She liked this side of him.

His mouth was a thing of magic. He explored every inch of her slick flesh before focusing most of his attack on her clit, his fingers thrusting into her, finding that elusive spot within her that had her seeing stars behind her eyes.

Karen was thankful that they were in the middle of nowhere, because she cried out _far_ too loudly as he pushed her over the edge. Her fingers tugged at his hair as he kept his mouth on her until he’d drawn every last little clench of pleasure from her body.

“Up.” She urged, the word coming out like a breathy whisper. Karen curled her hand around the back of his neck, pulling him in for a needy, desperate kiss. She could taste herself on his mouth and that only seemed to fuel her desire for him.

Her fingers trailed over his abs, dipping lower to palm him through his pants. Frank groaned against her mouth, his tongue sweeping over her bottom lip, seeking entrance to her mouth. She worked the zipper down and undid the button, pushing his pants down his hips. “Commando, huh?” Karen grinned at him, glancing downwards at _him_.

Frank chuckled, running his hands over her hips. “Problem with that?”

“None whatsoever.” Karen remarked with a sassy grin, slipping her hand down to take hold of him, dragging her hand along his length. “Bigger than I imagined.”

“You’ve imagined me, huh?” Frank groaned, his hand grasping at her hip a little tighter.

“ _Maybe_.” She said lowly, brushing her thumb over the head of his cock, her eyes fixed on his face. She was enjoying the way his lashes fluttered and his lips parted to inhale sharply. “I did say I got _lonely_.”

“Fuck.” Frank hissed out, “I mighta got lonely too.”

Karen leaned in to kiss him, hooking one leg around him as she shifted to the very edge of the workbench. Frank batted her hand away, replacing it with his own as he lined himself up with her center.

Frank pressed into her slowly, swallowing up her moans as he kissed her deeper, desperately. Karen dug her heels into his ass as she wrapped her other leg around him, trying to draw more of him. She was impressed with how gentle he was with her – she’d expected someone like him to be _rough_ (and she had no doubt that he was _very_ capable of that too).

Frank trailed his lips along her jawline as he started rocking his hips. He grasped at her hip for leverage as angled himself into her just right. Her nails bit into his biceps and his shoulders as she fumbled for purchase. His pace started to quicken and Karen rolled her hips to meet his every thrust.

She felt full and stretched in the most delicious way.

Karen bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out as he slipped his hand between them, fingers teasing at her already oversensitive flesh. “ _Fuck_.” She groaned, her nails leaving crescent shaped marks on his skin, hard enough that she might just draw blood if he kept slamming into her like that.

“I’m close Karen.” Frank warned her, his voice low and raspy next to her ear.

“So am I.”

Frank’s fingers were unrelenting as he coaxed her closer to her release. Her inner muscles were already starting to flutter, clenching around his length with every inward thrust. The workbench groaned in protest with the driving pace of his hips as he thrust into her.

Karen all but shouted his name as her release hit. She swore she saw stars as the world faded into the bright white pleasure that came with her release. Frank was right there behind her, his body rigid as it hit. Her name tangled with a mix of curse words as he pumped himself into her. 

Frank pressed his face into the crook of her neck, letting out a heavy sigh. “Goddamn that was good.”

Karen laughed brightly, running her hands over his back. “Goddamn indeed.” She sighed contentedly. “See what we were denying ourselves?”

He chuckled and nodded, rubbing his fingers over her hip. “Hopefully you didn’t get splinters on your ass.”

“And they say romance is dead.” She teased, shifting a little. “I might have a couple. Totally worth it.” Karen grinned at him as he pulled back to look at her. “Was it worth it for you too?”

Frank smiled, “That it was.” He pressed his forehead against hers. “Still think you deserve better, but I’m a little convinced that you deserve me too.”

“Lucky for you, you don’t have to make that decision for me.” She reminded him, brushing her thumb over his lips, “You just have to want me too.”

“I do want you Karen.” Frank confessed, like he’d just told her some monumental secret. “I think it’s pretty damn obvious I do. But this situation is _shit_ for you. For both of us. They’re ain’t no happy endings or pots of gold at the end of this rainbow.”

Karen snorted, covering her mouth in embarrassment. “Given the world we live in, I’m just happy with for a few really good moments.” She told him, leaning in to kiss him gently. “Do you want to come with me to get something to eat?”

“ _Karen_ …”

“No one is going to expect you to be in the passenger seat of a beat of piece of shit like my car, while the girl in the driver’s seat orders.” She gave him a look. “We went to that diner at the height of everyone knowing what you look like.”

“I think it’s a bad idea.”

“It probably is. But I’m starving and I want you to come with me.” She pushed at his chest so she could get off the workbench. “You can bring Mack too.”

“You sure you’re not just getting involved with me because of my dog?”

“You’ve caught me.” Karen said as she shimmied back into her underwear and skirt. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he got dressed. She still couldn’t believe it had happened. She was probably going to wake up any minute, given her resoundingly bad luck.

But it felt real. Especially the dull ache between her legs from where he’d been. She’d be feeling that for the rest of the day and she _loved_ it.

“You know, I think it’s been long enough that we probably could get you back in the city without you being noticed. Especially if I provide a lot of solid proof that you’re _definitely_ dead.”

Frank snickered. “Next thing outta your mouth is gonna be that you think I oughta camp out on your sofa, right?”

“No!” _Yes_. “I could find you somewhere to stay, I’m sure.”

“Let’s try the drive thru first.”

“ _Fine_.”

***

Karen couldn’t help but be smug when they got back to the shack. The drive thru attended wouldn’t have noticed if Iron Man rolled through the drive thru, much less Frank Castle, looking like any average guy out for an afternoon with his girlfriend and his dog.

“You know that tattoo on your hip?” Frank mentioned as Karen walked ahead of him into the shack.

“Yeah?” Karen turned around to face him, walking backwards in the rest of the way. “Were you surprised to see that I had one too?”

Frank grinned. “I was _real_ surprised.”

“It means strength.” She said, subconsciously touching her hip where it was. “I got it when I turned eighteen. Everyone I knew was getting the little Chinese characters that meant stuff.”

“It means artichoke.”

Karen’s expression fell. “ _What_?”

“I was gonna mention it before, but I thought it’d ruin the mood.” He smirked.

“You’re shitting me right?”

“‘fraid not.” Frank said, sucking on the straw of his drink. “ _Artichoke_.”

“Artichoke.” She met his eyes and started laughing. “I am _so_ embarrassed.”

“Well, maybe I’m the only one who’s noticed.”

“You’re the only one who’s seen it in a while. So let’s just keep _artichoke_ between you and me.”

“Don’t want me to tell Red?” He remarked with a cocky grin, _far_ too pleased with himself at this little triumph.

“Oh my God.” Karen chucked a fry at him. “I mean go right ahead if you want to explain to Matt about how you know what the tattoo on my hip looks like.”

Frank winked at her, “Think it serves him right to wonder how I’ve got carnal knowledge of your body.”

“You’re going to ruin my street cred.” She teased, taking a drink of her shake.

“You’re the one that’s all aroused by a murderer.” He reminded her, laughing as Mack moved to sit between them, hoping for another fry to fall.

“ _Stop_!” Karen laughed, rolling her eyes. “That is _not_ a thing.”

“So you’re not aroused by me?”

She gave him a look. “Obviously not.” Karen moved to sit on the sleeping bag, patting the space beside her for Frank _not_ Mack to join her.

Frank hunkered down to join her, stretching his legs out in front of him as he opened the packaging of his burger. “I haven’t had one of these in like two years.”

“Yeah?” Karen smiled at him, reaching over to rub at his leg. “Well, stick with me and I’ll make sure you’re well fed.”

“I guess we _can_ do drive thrus without problems.” He said with a chuckle. “How’s your shake?”

“ _Delicious_.” She replied, making a loud slurping sound as she took another drink of it. “Want a drink?”

“Guess we’ve already swapped spit, huh?” Frank took the cup from her and took a sip. “God that’s good. Almost as good as sex.”

Karen elbowed him. “Gotta up my game.”

Frank swung his arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer to his side. “I’m just kidding, you’re were better than a milkshake.”

“I’m relieved.” Karen rested her cheek against his chest. “This is nice.”

“Yeah it is.” Frank agreed, taking a bite of his burger and completely ruining the moment, much to Karen’s amusement. “You coming around tomorrow?”

Karen opened her mouth to tell him she’d be there, but she stopped. “Dammit. I’ve already got plans.” Frank tensed. “No, no. Don’t worry!” She assured him. “Foggy called me Friday wanting to go out for a drink at Josie’s. I can’t cancel on him, Matt’s already done that to him who knows how many times.” She rolled her eyes. “I can come after.”

“It’s alright.” Frank said quietly, rubbing her shoulder. “I understand.” He turned his head to kiss her temple. “You gotta have fun with your friends.”

“I’ll come Tuesday. Promise.”

“You’ve got your article to write today right?”

Karen sighed. “Are you going to try to kick me out now?”

“No. I just don’t want you rearranging your life on account of me.” Frank finished off his burger, balling up the paper and tossing it across the room. “Here Mack.” He said, tossing the dog a couple of fries.

“Maybe I _want_ to rearrange my life for you.” Karen retorted, giving him a look. “But I can’t cancel on Foggy. Not this time.” She shifted to lean against him a little more while she eat her fries. “Do you have any specific days you do your _stuff_?”

“It doesn’t have a schedule.” Frank informed her. “I can uh… call you when I’m gonna be out.”

“I could be here when you get back.” Karen suggested, tilting her head to look at him. “Would you like that?”

“If you don’t mind watching me wipe off someone else’s blood.” Frank chuckled.

“Don’t you know? That gets me _really_ hot.” Karen smirked at him.

“At least you don’t run screaming from that.” Frank flashed her a half smile. “You only run screaming from Red.”

Karen snorted. “I walked away from him with a sway to my hips to remind him what he missed out on because he was a moron.”

Frank grinned a little brighter. “And now I get to know what’s on those fine hips of yours.”

“That’s pretty privileged knowledge too.” Karen said, trying to keep a straight face and failing quite miserably. “After I submit the article tomorrow I should get paid Friday… do you want me to get you an air mattress? I know it won’t be as good as a real bed, but it’ll be better than this.”

“The pillows are more than enough.”

Karen made a face, “Maybe I want to sleep on an air mattress.”

Frank’s brows shot up. “You planning on spending a lot of nights out here. Isn’t this kinda out of the way of your work.”

“Yeah, but I can make it work. I don’t mind getting up early and driving back into the city. Besides, a lot of the time I can do my articles anywhere.” She tossed Mack one of her fries. “But you can tell me if it’s too much for you. It won’t hurt my feelings.”

“No. No. I want you around.” Frank said firmly. “I ain’t letting you go that easy now that I’ve got you.”

“Two hands?”

Frank nodded his head. “Two hands.”

***

Karen didn’t make it back into the city until nearly eight o’clock which left her only a few good hours to finish her article. It wasn’t the first time she’d been under a time crunch. But it was the first time she’d ever written an article vehemently dissuading anyone from humoring the idea that her subject was alive, when she was covered in his hickeys and a little swore from the best sort of overuse.

She fell asleep at her keyboard twice, but she finished it and sent it to Ellison with five minutes to spare. It wasn’t her best piece, but it served its purpose. She’d discredited every single possible theory for Frank being alive, covered all of her bases, and even partially convinced herself that he wasn’t alive.

Of course, one day, it would all come out that she knew and she’d covered for him. That was always how these sort of smoke and mirror stories worked out. But it would be worth it. She knew it.

Frank had even helped spark some of her article. There was a line in there about the heroes the city _needed_ died, while the ones that only thought they served the city still climbed buildings at night. She didn’t, however, include the word _artichoke_ in the article at all. Mostly because Ellison would probably worry about her mental state and she wasn’t looking forward to that conversation.

As it was, he wasn’t going to get off her back about Frank Castle. Probably not as long as she had two copies of her articles on him taped up to her wall in her office. That was the only way she’d ever get away with having a picture of him in her office, like a normal girlfriend. His mug shot from the paper, sketches from his trial, and an image she’d used for her article on him.

***

“I was afraid you wouldn’t make it!” Foggy said as Karen made her way through Josie’s to his table.

Karen tucked her hair behind her ear. “I’m _so_ sorry I’m late. I was up all night finishing my article. When I came home after work I took a nap and forgot to set my alarm.” She pulled out the chair and flopped onto it.

“I thought you were going to pull a Matt on me.” He hung his head, rubbing at the back of his neck. “But you finished the article, huh? What did you end up writing?”

“A very convincing article on Frank being very _very_ dead.” Karen shook her head. “I don’t think anyone will think he’s alive when they read it. I hope they don’t.”

“Why?” Foggy questioned. “Don’t you think he should get caught and go to jail for what he did?”

Karen’s eyes napped up to meet Foggy’s. “ _No_. No more than I think Matt should go to jail for what he does.” She smoothed her hands over her skirt, shaking her head again. “My article’s only purpose serves to keep him safe.”

“I will never understand you.” Foggy chuckled. “Go get yourself a beer on my tab. I told you I’d buy.”

“Thanks.” Karen said with a small smile, moving to stand up. “And for the record, I like being a woman of mystery.” She added before she headed towards the bar. “Just one beer please.” She ordered, leaning against the bar.

“Make it two.”

She froze, her heart beating faster as she turned her head to see the looming figure of Frank Castle standing right there. “Oh my God.” She tried to keep her voice quiet as she turned around to face him. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d try it… You mentioned the diner and how we got away with that and this place ain’t much better.” He grinned. “Surprised?”

“Very.” Karen said, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around him. “Are you going to come to the table with me?”

Frank chuckled. “Think he’s gonna freak?”

“Probably.” Karen grabbed their beers off the countering, handing him his. “He’ll just have to get over it.”

Foggy’s face was pretty priceless when Karen returned to the table with Frank at her side. “What the hell is _he_ doing here?”

“It’s a long story.” Karen said, scooting her chair a little closer to Frank’s so he could rest his arm across the back of the chair.

“No. No. He can’t be here.” Foggy ran his hand over his face. “I invited _Matt_.”

“Yeah, but we both know he _never_ shows.”

“I’m glad I came then.” Frank remarked, his fingers trailing over the curve of her shoulder.

Foggy gave Karen a look, his eyes flickering to where Frank was rubbing her shoulder, his brows shooting upwards. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

Karen laughed nervously. “Like I said, it’s a long story.”

Foggy looked down at his cellphone. “Well, we’ve got about ten minutes for you to explain _why_ a wanted man is stroking your arm.” He glanced at Frank. “No offense, but I don’t know how I feel about someone like _you_ hanging out with us.”

“That’s enough Foggy!” Karen shot him an angry look, her hand resting on Frank’s leg. “Look, this is a thing that’s happening and I’d _love_ for you to just accept it.”

“Are you making it your goal to date _all_ the vigilantes in this damn city? I’m pretty sure Spiderman is jailbait, just warning you.” Foggy picked up his beer and finished it off.

Karen rolled her eyes, “I’m not looking to date any other vigilantes.” She said, tilting her head to look at Frank, who looked incredibly uncomfortable.

Frank chuckled a little. “The web-slinger ain’t your type anyways.”

“Shut up.” Karen laughed, squeezing his leg under the table. “We aren’t bringing _that_ up again.”

Foggy clear his throat. “This is _really_ happening isn’t it?”

“I’m afraid so.” Karen said in a grave tone, before she started laughing. “Foggy, it’s really not _that_ big of a deal. It’s been _six_ months, the city has moved on to caring about other bad guys and vigilantes.”

“Well, I get now why you wrote the article making it sound like he’s _really_ dead.”

Karen chewed on her bottom lip, taking a long drink of her beer. “There were some personal reasons involved in it.” She sighed, shaking her head.

Foggy stared down at the bottom of his empty bottle, “I’m going to get another beer and try to wrap my head around whatever _this_ is.” He waved his hand between the two of them. “Then it’ll be show time because Matt said he’s almost here.”

“How does he text?” Frank questioned once Foggy was out of earshot.

“Uh, voice-to-text. There’s apps for that.” Karen explained, drinking another long swig of her beer. “You haven’t drunk any of your beer yet.”

Frank shrugged, “I haven’t had one since before _everything_.” He admitted, fidgeting with the rim of his ball cap. “Half convinced it’ll taste like shit and then the memory of beer will be ruined.”

Karen laughed softly, “The milkshake didn’t taste like shit, in fact I recall you saying it tasted better than sex. I bet the beer will be the same.” She tucked her hair behind her ears. “Why didn’t you indulge at all? I get that you were all _grr_ revenge, but milkshakes and beer!”

Frank’s fingers tapped against the side of the glass. “Cause nothing was really worth it. It was easier to be… _dead_.” He gave her a sideways look.

“Well, I’m glad you’re indulging now.” Karen said, brushing her fingers over the back of his hand. “Take a drink.”

Frank lifted the beer to his lips, taking a long swig of it. He muttered something under his breath that sounded like approval, before taking another sip.

Karen couldn’t knock the grin off her face. “Another happy customer.”

He rolled his eyes. “Anyone ever tell you you’re a terrible know-it-all.”

Karen elbowed him hard. “Shut up!”

Foggy returned, giving the two of them a look askance. “I really cannot wrap my head around this. All this time I was worrying about Matt’s righteous cause and I should have been worrying about who you were shacking up with.”

“We’re not shacking up–”

“It is kinda a shack.” Frank butted in.

“That’s true.” Karen laughed. “A homey shack.”

“Anyways…” Foggy cleared his throat. “How did this happen?”

Frank took another drink of his beer, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. “Like two consenting adults _happen_. Mutual interest, undressing, and _boom_.”

Karen wasn’t sure if it was the beer or his words that had her turning bright red. She opened her mouth to make some witty remark, just in time to see Matt walk into the bar. Her heart clenched and dread settled in. She hadn’t seen him since she’d parted ways with him. Though he’d tried to make their paths intersect and he’d been pretty obnoxious about calling her – even when she didn’t answer – but she’d pretty much cut him out of her life.

Frank seemed to notice the way she’d tensed up, because his hand was curling around hers. “You okay?”

“I guess we’ll see.” Karen mumbled, pushing her hair back with her freehand, grimacing as Matt approached their table. She released his hand and stood up. She was gonna take the devil by his horns and get this over with.

“ _Karen_.” Matt said in that gentle way of his. She used to find it so endearing, now she just found it annoying as hell. “It’s been awhile…”

“Yeah, it has been.”  Karen crossed her arms across her chest. “You look like you’ve stayed in one piece.”

Matt’s brows knit together, his jaw clenching a little as he tilted his head. He could hear Frank behind her. She knew what he looked like when he was listening, but was focused on something else entirely. “What is he doing here?”

Frank was on his feet and standing directly behind Karen in an instant. “Karen invited me. Look at this, it’s a reunion of my legal team.”

Foggy threw his hands up in the air. “I sure as hell didn’t invite him.”

“I did.” Karen affirmed, fumbling behind her to grab Frank’s hand. “So, can you guys try not to beat the shit out of each other anymore?”

Frank gave a dark chuckle at that, but Matt remained expressionless.

“How did _this_ happen?”

“Decided I didn’t want to end up blind like you Red, so I got a girlfriend.” Frank remarked dryly, his hand curling possessively around Karen’s waist. “Yours to be specific. But we both know you fucked that up yourself.”

“ _Frank_!” Karen covered her mouth, looking at him in horror and amusement.

“Real funny.” Matt said dryly, turning towards Foggy. “Can you get me a beer?”

“Yeah.” He sighed, “Good to see you too, Matt. I’ve been good.” Foggy brushed past Matt, glowering at him as he headed for the bar.

“Karen…” Matt started, sighing heavily as he tried to find the right words. “He’s a _criminal_.”

“He’s also standing right here.” Karen said a little bitterly. “At least I have always been aware of the fact that he’s the Punisher.” She gritted out, keeping her voice low.

“Atta girl.” Frank muttered, rubbing his hand over her hip where her tattoo was. Karen knew exactly what he was doing. They both knew Matt could _hear_ where his hand was – that freaky little sixth sense of his.

Matt’s expression was pained. “Can we have a moment? _Alone_.”

“He stays.” Karen insisted. “Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of him.”

“It’s about him.”

“Like I said.”

Matt clenched his fists at his side. “ _Fine_. But let’s not make a scene Frank.” He bit out.

“I ain’t interested in making a scene Red. Tonight’s about my girl. I ain’t fucking it up for her.” Frank snarled out.

“I’m surprised you’re not out filling someone with lead.” Matt retorted, stepping a little closer to the pair of them.

Frank snorted. “Some of us are able to put the people we care about above our _causes_.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Karen ran her hand over her face. They were fighting over her. She couldn’t believe it. Of all the situations in the world, she’d _never_ imagined being between two guys fighting over her.

“Read between the lines Red. We’ve discussed how you fucked up before. But I gotta thank you for fucking up cause now I got Karen.”

“Stop. _Stop_!” Karen said, stepping in between the two of them. “I came here to enjoy beer with my friends _and_ Frank. Can we just… let bygones be bygones and have a good evening without _any_ broken noses? Because the two of you are heading that way.”

Frank quickly stepped down, but Matt seemed to hesitate, like he’d prefer to go at it with Frank right then and there in the middle of Josie’s. But he sensed Karen’s frustration, his lips drawing into a thin line before he nodded.  

“ _Fine_.” Matt mumbled, stepping past Frank and Karen to join Foggy at the table, taking his beer from his friend with a quiet thank you.

“Heh.” Frank breathed out, turning to look at Karen. “Look at that… no bloodshed. Might be a good night after all.”

“The last thing we need is for the two of you to get into a bar fight and get the cops called on you. They _might_ notice you then.” Karen reminded him, lifting her hand to cup his cheek. “And now that you’re here, I was hoping you might… spend the night at my place.”

Frank tensed. “You think that’s a good idea?”

“I think it’s a _great_ idea.” Karen smiled hopefully. “I understand if you don’t want too. Too much too fast…”

“I’ll consider it.’ Frank kissed her forehead. “I’d like to.”

“I’d like it too, but I understand if the answer’s no.” Karen ran her fingers through her hair with a heavy sigh. “Ready to try to make friends with them?”

“No. I’ll be civil for your sake.” He drawled out. “That’s the only reason I’m not breaking his nose.”

“Trust me. I _know_.” Karen laughed brightly, taking his hand into hers as they moved back over to the table. It was awkward. She didn’t have to have Matt’s keen sense of perception to know that everyone sitting at the table was feeling uncomfortable.

But a few beers later and a rousing game of pool had everyone in better spirits. Frank and Matt were actually able to joke with each other without it becoming a cock-fight and Foggy seemed slightly less scarred by the fact that Karen was, as he put it – _nailing the Punisher_. For what it was worth, they _all_ seemed intent on making Karen happy, even if Matt’s intentions were a little too late to matter.

Frank was pretty amusing after the fourth beer in him. He was looser, lighter on his feet, a little less broody and more like – perhaps, what he’d been like _before_ the world caved in beneath his feet. She didn’t see the shadows in his eyes that were always there. His trigger finger didn’t twitch unconsciously.

He was handsy and possessive and he kept bringing up artichokes in every conversation, just to get a rise out of Karen. Foggy was intent that the word had something to do with sex and Karen was pretty certain they’d gotten him to swear off the vegetable for life. Matt on the other hand seemed perplexed and maybe morbidly curious, but he didn’t dare to dig any further. Whatever _artichoke_ was made Karen’s heart race faster and her laugh in that very embarrassed way.

It was a _good_ night. The sort of night she’d been longing for over the past six months. She knew nights like these were fleeting. Karen didn’t need to be reminded by anyone that she could lose all of it tomorrow. She couldn’t even guarantee that Matt and Frank would continue to get along for her sake no more than she could believe that she could spend every morning safely curled up beside Frank.

Even if it all ended tomorrow, she was happy with right _now_.

Beer made her philosophical.

***

“What was with that far off look?” Frank questioned as they wandered along the sidewalk outside, heading in the direction of her apartment.

“What far off look?”

“In the bar. The last hour or so.” His voice was laced with concern. “Is something wrong?” He’s doubting himself. He wasn’t even subtle about the way he reacted. For a man of little words, his body did all the talking.

“No. _No._ ” Karen assured him, squeezing his hand tightly. She wasn’t really thinking that straight. Neither of them were. “Nothing’s wrong. Especially not you. You’re a really _right_ thing happening in my life right now.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She nodded, squeezing his hand again. “I was just thinking…”

“You ain’t getting second thoughts about Red are you?”

“Hell no.” She laughed loudly. “I was trying to memorize the moment.”

“Why?”

“In case something happened.” Karen sighed, letting go of his hand “Tonight was just a _really_ good night. Everything felt normal. I felt like a normal girl, out with her normal friends and her normal… _boyfriend_.” She is almost certain she’ll regret all of this in the morning. She’s being sentimental and she knows that’s probably the last thing he wants.

“Shit Karen.” He muttered, shaking his head. “You know this can never be normal.”

“I know.” She whispered, crossing her arms across her middle. “And it sucks that it can’t, but I don’t need it to be normal to enjoy this. I’m not expecting white picket fences and the suburbs. I’m fully aware that this is all very cloak and dagger. That’s why I was memorizing tonight.  In case it all goes to shit tomorrow. At least I can look back and thing _well hell, at least there was that one night where everything seemed normal_.”

Frank pinched the bridge of his nose. “I ain’t sober enough for this.”

“But this isn’t anything. This is just me being _me_. Because call me crazy, but I kinda like the thing we have going for us _right now_ and normal wouldn’t be as fun.” She stepped closer to him, resting her arms over his shoulders. “Have you decided?”

Frank rested his hands at her hips, looking down at her. “Yeah. I have. I want to see your artichoke again.”

Karen laughed, a deep laugh that reverberated through her whole body. “You have to give me vodka if you want my clothes to come off.” She teased, leaning in to kiss him. “But I might be convinced.”

Frank smiled against her lips, pulling back to take hold of her hand again. “We’re almost to your place, right?”

Karen arched a brow. “How do you know where my place is? I moved after the other one got riddled with bullet holes.”

He gave her a sideways look. “I kept an eye on you Karen. Even though I was dead to you.”

“I thought you did.” She let out a breath of relief. “I _knew_ it.”

“I couldn’t live with myself if something happened that I could’ve stopped.” He told her, “Especially not now.”

“I understand that.” Karen whispered, glancing down at where their hands were joined. “When I was writing my article I kept thinking about what would happen if you got arrested again. I’m _so_ glad that New York doesn’t do the death penalty anymore, but _life_ … They’d probably try you again for breaking out and you’d get another sentence of life and…” She shook her head. “I do too much thinking.”

“You and me both.” Frank said with a dark sort of chuckle. “Maybe we ought to focus on the here and now. It ain’t so bad.”

Karen smiled wistfully. “It’s far from bad.” She made a face, “One last future thought before I am _solely_ focused on right now… You’re not gonna go out the fire escape in the middle of the night or anything are you? I’m _really_ looking forward to waking up next to you without a dog in between us and well, less clothing.”

Frank laughed loudly. She loved seeing him so happy. “I’ll stay the whole night.” He promised.

“Good. I’ll fix us a nice breakfast in the morning.”

“You cook?”

She beamed. “Usually only for myself. But I think I’m good.”

“Pancakes?”

Karen nodded. “Whatever you want.”

“I want a lot now that you’re around.”

She ducked her head. She didn’t have words for that. Karen had seen it herself and she didn’t know how to explain it. Somehow in a matter of days she’d seen Frank Castle go from being a ball of barbed wire, claiming to be dead, and unwilling to even _try_ to laughing and smiling and willing to try what he’d otherwise denied himself of.

She knew it was because of her. That she’d brought some glimmer of life back into him. But she didn’t voice it. She couldn’t. That hope was precious and she was afraid to spook it.

Neither of them knew what tomorrow would bring. But she knew one thing for certain she was going to wake up tomorrow in his arms, call in sick to the Bulletin, and enjoy a lazy morning with him, a half dozen pancakes each, and as much coffee as they could hold.

 


End file.
